Maintaining and understanding programs is challenging. Large programs may have millions of lines of code that implement hundreds of objects that interact with each other. Making changes to the code without properly understanding this interaction may cause the code to function in unintended ways.
In response, companies have created tools that generate graphical representations of interactions within a program. Unfortunately, these tools often do not give a good understanding of the program.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.